


Love Of My Life

by soulkitchen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just all sorts of fluff man, M/M, its so soft and sweet, something to soothe this fandom bc at the moment it’s in shambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulkitchen/pseuds/soulkitchen
Summary: ”To say Dave loved Klaus and Klaus loved Dave was a sore understatement. In fact, it was far from their actual views on each other.”In which Klaus expresses worry over flowers, and Dave resolves it with a creative situation.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Love Of My Life

Any and every little thing about Klaus Hargreeves made Dave Katz’s heart skip several beats. From his smile, to the way he ever so gracefully held a blunt, down to the golden rays of sun reflecting off of his now grown out hair. There was something magical about Klaus, beyond the superpowers and the whole Umbrella Academy thing. It was as if he wasn’t of this earth, as if he was truly a deity of sun and nature, the very giver of life, who every time he breathes, the world becomes just a little bit brighter.

To say Dave loved Klaus and Klaus loved Dave was a sore understatement. In fact, it was far from their actual views on each other.

They were each other’s reason for living, from the first time they met eyes in that club, half lidded eyes and drunken kisses on alcoholic lips, to the smaller moments like right now, where they were laying on a blanket in a slightly secluded and shady, but still sunny, area of the local park near their apartment downtown.

Klaus was glad to have brought Dave back to the present and show him everything, the world, how people dressed, food, tv shows, little things like that. But the one thing Klaus was more than elated to show Dave when they departed from Vietnam for 2020, was the fact they could marry. As of right now, though, they were still dating, and if the day ever came, Klaus would be absolutely ready to marry Dave at the drop of a hat.

That alone made Klaus feel safe and happy in their little paradise together.

On this particular day, Dave had bought flowers for Klaus, specially made, and although his boyfriend loved them, Klaus was a bit worried about the state of the flowers.

“They’re gorgeous, but, I don’t want them to go to waste,” Klaus spoke as he rubbed a white petal between his thumb and index finger. They were gorgeous, vibrantly colored daisies. Dave must have bought them from a local florist, Klaus figured. His boyfriend has never been one to go the easy way out, at least, not in the past he hasn’t.

Leaning over, Dave pressed a kiss to Klaus’ temple as he plucked one of the daisies from the bouquet. “How about this, then?” Dave responded, “I can always braid them into your hair. Then we won’t waste them,” Dave suggested as his hand came up to Klaus’ face, then to his hair. Gosh, Klaus was so beautiful. His fingers ran through the golden and brown, soft locks of hair. At the mention of braiding, Klaus cracked a grin and immediately turned around so. “Go ahead, then!”

Recently, Dave had taken upon the skill of doing Klaus’ hair for him, just to help out his boyfriend and keep him from letting his hair get in his face. Of course, Klaus could pull his own hair back and do a bun or a regular ponytail, but he was never very good with braiding. That’s what Dave was there for, though.

Dave laughed at the eagerness of his lover before he started to run his hands down the golden brown locks of hair, sectioning off three parts. Each one was kept separate from another via either a hair tie or being draped over a shoulder. Meanwhile, Dave’s hands were occupied by taking out his pocket knife. He shortened the stems of the daisies, discarded the unneeded greens to the side, returned his pocket knife to his jeans pocket, and laid out the flowers he was using in Klaus’ hair.

The daisies, one by one, were plucked from the pile carefully, and intertwined into Klaus’ hair. Dave’s hands worked carefully to keep each and every petal and bloom immaculate as they went into the making of the braid. By the time he had reached the last flower, the braid had come together beautifully. 

Once the final blossom was tucked away, and the braid was tied off with a hair tie, Dave leaned over and pressed a kiss on Klaus’ temple.

“Do you like it?” Dave asked Klaus. Although Klaus couldn’t see behind himself and look at the back of his head where the braid was, he felt at the daisies in his hair, and then nodded.

“I love it. It’s just what I wanted, baby.” Klaus turned and gave his boyfriend a loving kiss as a thank you note. Somehow, something this small really made Klaus’ heart swell. It could be the fact he never loved someone like this before, yet he always chalked it up to the fact Dave could make something so small and insignificant romantic.

To preserve the flowers and their clean, uncrushed state, Klaus laid on his stomach on top of Dave. His ear rested against Dave’s chest, the thrum of the other’s heart a sound of comfort and reassurance. As a result Dave wrapped his arm around Klaus gingerly, and began rubbing circles into his lower back.

The warm of the late afternoon sun and the repeating movements of Dave’s hand quickly lulled Klaus into a deep sleep. In this moment, Klaus knew he was sure about spending the rest of his life with Dave. He looked after and tended to any and everything about Klaus, and never failed to make Klaus comfortable. This was the only man, as far as he knew, that Klaus felt true, blissful love with.

Dave felt the same way about Klaus. Although he had a rough past, Dave still loved him. He never gave up on Klaus, and he fell in love with the way Klaus cared for his family, held them when something was wrong, he fell in love with the way Klaus’ eyes would light up when he would find something interesting out or the way he laughed when Dave had told a particularly bad joke. Every single flaw and imperfection about Klaus he had fallen in love with, and vice versa.

The world felt much safer when they were in each other’s arms, even if in the middle of a park.


End file.
